Petals
by ailurusfulgen
Summary: District 12 is gone. There is no hope. Primrose is about to give up, when Haymitch gives her a very important job in his plan to taking down the Capitol. Her role is vital. Will she be up to the task? An alternative ending to the trilogy, especially directed to those who didn't like the ending or the way Prim was portrayed.
1. The Plan

**Heya, readers! I wrote this when I was eleven, so the quality might not be the best. But if you read it, please review and be on the lookout for future chapters and future fics from me! I HATED how Katniss viewed Prim, so I decided to portray her character deeper, with many "masks" over her real personality. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy!**

It's all my fault. The whole thing. Not just that, but everything. Millions of innocent people are dead and the rebellion is starting. It's here. But I guess I always knew in my heart that it would come. I glance out one of the many windows of the hovercraft that I boarded to leave District 12. I start remembering all of the bombs and fire… and the suffocating smoke. Not being able to breathe or move: only scream. Tears fill up my eyes remembering the sting of poison. I quickly wipe them away.

Not wanting to relive the horror that was a couple days ago, I focus on an area of pine trees outside. I spot a mockingjay perching near the tip of one of the trees, and a frown that was already formed further creases my face.

Mockingjay. Katniss. Rue… Blech. I think I might have been friends with Rue… No. I wouldn't have… We're too different. She was sweet, strong, and lovable. I'm cross… and utterly despicable. And Katniss… I'm sick and tired of pretending to love her. It's kinda hard when you want to punch her in the face. She's just… eh. I guess I love her in some way, but then I despise her, too. It's confusing. I feel this slight itch of love for her, but it's covered with this loathing. I couldn't have loved her and done what I did. I sit, feeling disgusted with myself. I let hate overtake me. Now it's too late to reverse it. The deed is done. I look back and see Mother resting in her chair.

Oh, Momma, I'm glad you haven't gone through the pain and regret that I have. But, in a way, she has. I never knew Poppa that well, but he must have been nice. She went into depression and all… No begging would make her better. Mother had a disease, though. I'm just wicked.

"What have I done?" I whisper to myself. I let my hatred for my older sister drive me mad. If I had just told her instead of pretending… I sigh. That would have turned out much better. URG! Why do I always do this to myself? I'm doing the right thing, now. Right? … Yes, I am.

I hear the door open, and my head whips toward the sound. It's Haymitch, of coarse. He's the only one who visits me for some reason. "Hi, Haymitch."

"Hello Primrose," he responds. "How are you?" How are you? This is so unlike him.

"Fine." I answer. "Why so out of character? You're obviously sober." His brow furrows.

"Your sister won't let me drink any." He grimly tells me. "Not that that stops me, but I have to cut back some."

"Haymitch, is something wrong with both of you? Last time I checked, no one could stop you from drinking. What's wrong?" He shrugs.

"I guess that explosion really messed with Katniss." He grunts. I look at him, a quizzical expression on my face. Hopefully he knows what I'm asking. "What?" Oh, yes… He can't read me like he can Katniss.

"Why didn't you tell Katniss I'm here?"

"I didn't think you'd like that." I guess he does know me… sort of. "And she already has too much on her mind." Oh, yeah. Peeta. I glare at Haymitch. "What?" I shrug.

I… just…" I don't know what to say. Haymitch has been nothing but semi-kind to me. Odd, I don't remember him being nice to anyone. "I need to do something. I'm bored. Can I have a job or something?"

"That's what I came here for." He pulls up a chair from the corner of the room Momma is asleep in, and sets it to my right. "I need you to do something special for me."

"What is it?" I ask. "It better not be 'act more vulnerable so Katniss has inspiration.'"

"Of corse not. Katniss will go save Peeta, as we all know she will, and while she's doing that… You'll be killing the president." YES! I needed this job! I nod, excited for the task. I will not fail. A grin replaces the scowl on my face. He sees this excitement, and then he heads out. When he's still embarking, I shout.

"When?" He looks back at me.

"When I tell you." I chuckle. Finally, he's his old self.

/

I have to wait days in that room. A servant tends to my mother's and my every whim, but other that that, we're alone in the room for the whole time. It's really boring… I sleep most of the time.

/

I wake up hearing voiced on the other side of the door. It's probably Haymitch talking to the servant. The two of them come into the room.

"Hi," I greet. "Why aren't we in District 13 yet?"

"We had to take a longer route." Haymitch responds. I grunt in dissatisfaction. He's sober… Again.

"Are you making an effort to be sober around me?" You know I don't mind." I question. "You're so out of character." I then whisper, " The author of this fan fic can NOT get your character right."

"What did you say?" The servant asks me.

"Nothing! I didn't say anything!" I stutter, flabbergasted she heard me. She sets a tray of food on the table by Mother, who grabs hold of a piece of toast from it. Haymitch sits on the same chair as last time, and I realize that I haven't moved it since then.

"Today we are going to land in District 13, and then we will be heading out." I nod, knowing what he means. I'll kill President Snow today. I'm already ready.

"Will I need weapons? Strategies? Anything?" I interrogate him. "I can't improvise. I need a plan."

"Yes. First, I'll sneak you in the same hovercraft as the rescue team: Gale, Finnick, Madge, and Portia-…"

"Portia? How did she get here?" I burst out in wonder.

"She'll already be in District 13 when we arrive." He continues. "They'll creep into the main building of the Capitol's government, which is President Snow's office building, and they'll purposely get caught so you can then enter the scene and find the president. If you fail- which I doubt you will- Katniss and I will head there and defeat the government ourselves." This puzzles me for a second.

"Why do I kill Snow? He's not a dictator: he's a president. He was elected."

"Yes, but… Look, do you want your task or not?" He stutters, unsure. Then he has this look on his face. He's revising his plan, his creation. Then I see he is sure his plan won't fail. "Primrose, we will defeat the Capitol." I nod, and he and the servant leave. I look at Mother who has saved me some French toast. I walk over, grab a piece, and return to my seat. I nibble on it, and surprisingly, I'm not hungry. She watches me chew, then lets herself go back to sleep in her chair. I make sure she is asleep, then grab the walkie-talkie that I've been keeping in my pocket. I press the talk button.

"President Snow?" I whisper. A smooth, buttery-thick voice, that causes adrenaline to race through my body, answers.

"Yes, Primrose, dear?" I can't stop a wide grin from sprouting.

"Mission is going according to plan. Haymitch is so readable. You know the theory I had that I told you about a week ago? It's exactly what's happening." My finger slides off the button, and I hear the president's voice oozing "Good work, my darling."


	2. Katniss

**Ready for another exciting chapter? … Me neither. XD Let me remind you that I wrote this at eleven years of age… You will be able to tell as you read. And then you can read my other works and see how much I have improved! X3**

I return the walkie-talkie to my coat pocket, then wonder why Katniss despises Snow so much. He's really kind and has the richest voice I've ever heard. I shrug, and then realize that I need to rest before my big mission. I look at Mother, who looks so beautiful in her sleep. I lean my head on the back of my chair.

{}}

My eyes flutter open, but immediately close again as the sun shines brightly though the window. Mother either is still asleep or went back to sleep. I return to sleeping, myself.

{}}

"Prim." Someone is shaking me awake. "Prim, wake up." The voice is familiar to me, but I've never heard it in person before. I open my eyes to see Finnick in a black jumpsuit. "Prim, go get your suit on. We need to go." I nod and let him guide me to a big closet down the hall. I feel nervous exiting my room, seeing that my mother is gone.

"Where'd Momma go?" I ask him as we reach the closet. Finnick opens it up and I see a matching black jumpsuit and many weapons. "Woah…"

"It's not yours," He states. "And we've landed. We need be able to distract Katniss when you board the other hovercraft."

"And how will you do that?"

"I'll say that I couldn't find my suit. That's why we're looking through a closet with another person's suit."

"That doesn't make ANY sense."

"Your face doesn't make any sense!" He grunts. I roll my eyes, and then we go to the next closet we see, which is further down the hall.

"How long is this hall?" I question, just now noticing that it seems to go on forever and ever.

"Not as long as it looks." Finnick opens the next closet door, and I see a black t-shirt and pants. "This is yours." I sigh, wishing I had the cool jumpsuit. He then grabs a silver leaf out from one of the pants pockets and hands it to me. "We all know how you can mix herbs into any concoction to cure people. Cure all of Panem with this." Finnick presses on one of the leaf veins, and spikes shoot out from all sides. He presses it again, hiding them. "Here." He hands me the leaf. I nod at him, as I go into the closet to change clothes. After I finish, I come out, holding the outfit I was wearing before.

"Where do I put my old outfit?" I ask.

"Just throw it in the closet! You took WAY too long! We need to go. Now!" He snaps. I toss my other outfit to the side, and we dash out of the hovercraft. Finnick looks around onve we reach the exit. "Katniss must be inside the other ship already. Quickly. Let's go." He gestures towards the correct hovercraft and we sneak through a group of rebels to the hovercraft.

Once we are inside, Finnick looks around. No Katniss. He indicates the direction of my room, which is two doors down the hall to our right. As he heads off in the opposite direction of my room, I slink toward it. I slowly creak open the door and glide in. I swiftly close it, sighing with relief. Getting here was easy, but stressful all the same.

I glance the room over. Everything is gray. Gray chairs, gray table, gray bed, and gray walls… I shrug at its blandness. I sink down into a puffy chair. Suddenly, a loud shout penetrates one of my walls.

"What do you mean I'm NOT on the rescue team?" It's my sister's voice. I recognize it's sickly timbre. "What the heck, Haymitch? I MUST go save Peeta!"

"Katniss, you're important in another part of the plan? They'll save Peeta! Then you'll come in!" Haymitch yells back. Since I can't see them, I don't know what happened nect, but apparently Haymitch made some body movement that gave away he was hiding something. And he is. Me.

"What are you hiding from me, Haymitch?" She says it more like a statement than a question. I guess he knew he had to tell her sooner than later.

"…Katniss, your sister is going to be the person who kills President Snow." Katniss gasps at his words.

"But… She can't do it! She can't even feed herselg! She can't bare to kill an ANIMAL! She can't kill a person!" She screams like a banshee. I bite my bottom lip I look to the wall where the sound is coming from. Well, I'm not going to kill him. Another grin appears, and I tune back into the conversation. "Let me at least talk to her before she does it." Katniss pleads. The next sentences are too quiet for me to hear. The door to my room opens.

Katniss is in a black jumpsuit (Do I see a trend?). She runs to me and embraces me. I don't hug her back. "Prim! I'm so happy to see you!" She ends her hug, then sits in a chair that is positioned beside mine. "You know your job, right?" I nod. "Prim, I don't know if you can do it…" Katniss continues, but I'm not sure what she says. That sentence just boils me with rage. I drown out what she's telling me, but it was probably something like "You're so weak, you need me! I should do it! Just like at the Reaping." I feel heat gather at my cheeks. "And Prim-…"

"SHUT UP, KATNISS! SHUT YOUR FACE RIGHT NOW!" This takes her aback.

"But Prim, you need some help in-"

"Katniss Everdeen! Be quiet! I don't need your help, I don't need Haymitch's help, I don't need ANYONE'S help! This is MY job! I can do it! Katniss, I'm THIRTEEN. Not, five, not six. THIRTEEN. I never needed your help! I could've won the Games! I don't need you! So just shut your pretty little mouth and be a good girl, ok?" She's silent. In shock, I guess. I didn't realize it, but I stood up when I scolded her. I sit back down. Katniss looks as if she might cry… Did I go too far?

No… She deserved it. Katniss whimpers, and then bolts out of the room, knocking her chair over. I've never seen her cry before. Then again, I've never yelled at her before. I shrug it off. I'm going to do worse to her soon, anyways.

{}}

It's time. Time to prove myself. Time to charge. Time to win. (Maybe the author of this fanfiction will stop here, so you, the reader, can ponder what happens.) I take a deep breath. (Looks like she won't… A wise guess would say that she hates Katniss as much as I do.) My feet seem to drag me out of the hovercraft. My clothes are stuffed with weapons. I'm ready.

Why do I feel so anxious? I have this itching feeling in the back of my throat, telling me to turn back, to go before it is too late. But I swore to Snow that I'd carry out the plan. And I will. My feet touch the roof of the Capitol building the craft landed on. I look back and see Katniss standing in the doorway, a somber look on her face.

"Good luck," she mouths. I chuckle. I'm not the one who will need it. The hovercraft's door closes, and they take off into the surrounding mountains. An alarm system goes off, and for a moment I panic. I haven't even gotten in yet! The plan wasn't supposed to go this way! Then I remember. Finnnick and Co. is being found. It's my signal to enter the building. Snow told me of a secret enterence on the roof- a window shaped like a "P" for Panem. I use my leaf-knife thingy and bust it open. I carefully slip inside. He said it's be safe to drop to the floor, so I do. I land on a soft, fluffy rug a few feet below. I look up, seeing moonlight flow down onto the area around me from the broken window. Glass shards cover a fraction of the floor, so I cautiously avoid stepping on them. I observe that the rug continues down the room until it reaches a wooden desk. Behind it sits a large velvet chair that I can only see the back of. The chair rotates towards me, revealing the President.

"Have you been practicing?" He asks. I nod. "Good."


	3. Flaws

**Yay! Final Chapter! Wooo! So yes, here is the exciting (I guess) conclusion of Petals! Please please please review and check out some of my other fics if you liked this one that I wrote years and years ago. Thanks! ^.^**

**Also, I don't own any of the characters in this entire fic. Just for clarification.**

I don't remember Poppa much, as he was killed in a mine explosion when I was only seven. I do remember him a little, but not as the man Katniss describes him as (in her sleep. She never consciously talks about him.). Why, I don't eben remember him ever singing, for Snow's sake. I remember a witty man, wise and clever. He knew a lot of things, like how long to fry an egg so it tastes just right, or how to make people have a good time. The most vivid thing I remember is one thing he told me one time. I was sitting on his lap, and he was holding both my hands. I can't even remember what we were talking about. I just recall that one sentence… "Prim, everyone has the same flaws, but those who can hide them the best appear flawless."

Right now, I'm having a hard time hiding mine. Sheesh, he never said hiding them was hard… I look over to President Snow, who is readying his grip on me. He pulls out a gun from a drawer in his desk.

"It's not loaded," he tells me. I can tell it's a lie. I nod. "Are you ready?" I nod again. "3… 2… 1." His arm goes around my neck, and I clasp onto it. I start kicking feverishly, trying not to hit him. I order tears to come, and they do. Snow orders me to scream.

"KATNISS! KATNISS HELP!" I let out a terrified squeal. I heat dashing footsteps coming towards the foyer. "Katniss!" I let it out again. She comes through the doorway, and her face goes pale.

"Prim!" She loads her bow, and as she gets ready to fire, I chuck my leaf-knife at her. Katniss dodges just in time, and steadies herself again.

"Katniss, wait!" I yell. She looks confused, but before she decides what to do, Snow speaks.

"Give up, and I'll give you your sister back," he taunts. "You'll have to surrender. Not just you, but all the Districts." He smiles. "If you don't, she dies." Indecision washes over Katniss's face.

"Katniss, it's okay. I'll die. It's better than you guys giving up," I choke out.

"Prim, I told Haymitch it was a horrible idea! I'm so so sorry." I rip the gun from Snow's hands and point it at her.

"You should be."

I pull the trigger.


End file.
